


Five AM, St. Louis Time

by CaffieneKitty



Series: Conversations [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffee, Conversations, Dialogue-Only, Episode: s01e06 Skin, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, mornings are evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-28
Updated: 2008-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting Dean out of bed at 5 am. </p><p><i>Timeframe:</i><br/>Missing scene from 1.06 'Skin'<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Five AM, St. Louis Time

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted on Livejournal March 28 2008_

"Dean."

"Grrmfl."

"Hey, Dean. Wake up."

"Gn- Whassup? We leavin' town now?"

"Not yet."

"Five-oh?"

"No, no cops. I-

"Whassa fi- 'mergency?"

"I want to go back to the crime scene, take another look around."

"... Timezit?"

"Uh... Heh. Quarter to five?"

"'n the _morning?_ "

"Uh, yeah. I was just thinking and-"

"Gnuuurgh."

"Come on, get up."

"'S not an 'mergency, Sam. Fuggoff."

"But I really think we should go and-"

"Yer not gonna lemme sleep, are you?"

"No."

"God. What in hell turned you into a morning person and when can I shoot it?"

"...uh... in Stanford... me and Jess used to..."

"Yeah, okay, never mind."

"These are my friends."

"...Toss my bag over here."

"Thanks, Dean. I want to go and-"

"Nuh uh."

"But, I thought you-"

"Coffee."

"What?"

"It is too damn early for me to translate from geek-boy without caffeine."

"But I just-"

"Before explanation, coffee."

"But-"

"Coff. Eeeeeeee. Sam. Coffee."

"It's-"

"Now."

"Can't I just explain wh-"

"No, Sam. Coffee now, thinking later."

"You don't need to think, it's really-"

"Every time you open your frigging mouth I need to think, Sam. Coffee."

"Bu-"

"The only words I'm gonna hear when you say them is 'Here's your coffee, Dean'. Everything else you say right now? Is like, like whats-her-name. Charlie Brown's teacher."

"C'mon Dean, I just wanted-"

"'Wahnwahn wahn, wahn wahn wahnwahn.' See? Charlie Brown's teacher. Coffee'll fix that right up."

"You're seriously six years old, you know that?"

"'Wahn wah-'"

"Okay! Whatever! I'll get you a coffee!"

"Excellent. We'll stop and get one on the way there."

"I thought you wanted coffee _now?_ There's a vending machine down the-"

"Dude. Coffee from a vending machine? Comes out the same pipes as the chicken soup."

"Right. Yeah, okay."

"Not to mention it was never really coffee to begin with."

"Point."

"You will get me a _real_ coffee. And not that frigging vanilla hazelnut frou-frou crap either."

"That was _once_ , Dean! Once! Weeks ago!"

"Traumatize a man first thing in the morning. Scarred me for life with that crap. Go to take a sip of coffee and get a mouthful of hot liquid air freshener."

"Fine! Real coffee."

"Yes. Real coffee. Which I will then drink, and which will start to enter my bloodstream about the time we get to your buddy's place."

"Okay, Dean."

"And _then_ and _only_ then, will I hear why the hell you found it necessary to drag me out of bed at five in the morning to look at a place we already looked at."

\- - -  
(that's it)


End file.
